


Buried Six Feet Under in a Bar

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcoholism, Eventual Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed has made quite the home for himself and Grundy at Cherry's night club, a little corner of Gotham City all to themselves that he quite enjoys. His views begin to shift slightly when a new fighter enters the ring to go  against Grundy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched episode one of season four of the OC which featured Ryan played by Ben McKenzie living in a bar that reminded me of Cherry's and he kept fighting large men in illegal cage fights basically with the goal of getting brutally beaten and maybe even killed. So now I'm writing an AU where Jim never became Gotham's early days hero and instead is in Gotham trying to cope and escape his problems.

Ed in his own right felt like the star and the king of Cherry’s night club, a club that was mostly critically acclaimed by the worst in the city because of its miniature fight club. He knew his own shows, his new hobby of being the MC before and between the fights were popular, but nowhere near as popular as Solomon Grundy. Every time the large hulking zombie of a man entered the ring the drunks and the addicts went wild, every bit of cash they had stolen or earned was thrown down betting that Grundy would be the winner. Ed was proud of the zombie, initially it was just about making some quick cash; making enough to get out of the hell pit known as the Narrows and back on his feet, but now he was settling in for now at least.

He wandered through the club pushing through the throngs of bikers, punks, and lowlifes. Iggy Pop blared on the speakers that haphazardly were posted up on the walls of the building, the bar was surrounded. He eyed the men who were crowding the ring that was seated in the middle of the building, each signing up to battle one of the fighters who survived the week prior, Grundy and three others being the only ones currently left, most of the men lining up of course wanted to fight Grundy. Each one hatching half baked meth head plans on how they could possibly kill a man who couldn’t be killed. 

Somebody tapped on Ed’s shoulder drawing his attention, he turned around to see who was behind him expecting to see Grundy’s hulking form or to see Lee’s typical disapproving star. Instead he was met with the blue eyed gaze of a man a bit shorter than himself, but who appeared close to him in age. The man’s dirty blond hair fell over his forehead, right eye blackened most probably from a recent fight, he wore a white tank top and ill fitted blue jeans. There was a nervousness in his eyes as he looked up at Ed as if a part of him was considering turning and running. Ed simply smiled as he looked at the man, intrigued by him.

“How can I help you?” Ed asked.

The man shifted his weight from one foot to the other, still nervous. “I-I was wondering about tonight’s fight.”

“Oh, to bet, just go talk to that rather pissed off looking woman over there.” He said nodding in the direction of the bar where Lee was seated, flask in hand.

The man looked towards her, shook his head then looked back at Ed. “No, I-I want to sign up to fight.”

Ed smiled again, he moved to stand next to the man placing a hand on his back and leading him towards the crowd of bikers and morons. He had the feeling his man was not a biker and not a moron.

“That then I can help you with, now which brave warrior would you like to go up against, I’ll let you have your pick.” He said winking at the man.

“Him.” He said pointing towards Grundy.

Ed looked over at Grundy who was sitting on the stool in the ring, currently staring down at his hands as if he’d just realized they existed. He looked back to the man who was either suicidal or a complete idiot. 

“No, no you do not want to fight him.” 

The man furrowed his brow looking confused. “Why not, all those guys seem to be signing up to fight him.”

“Well no offense, they’re complete idiots.” 

“I’ll pay you to let me fight him, I have money.” He said reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a wad of cashed held together with a rubber band, he shoved it at Ed’s chest.

Ed grabbed the money, removed the rubber band and began flipping through taking notice that it was hundred bills only. He looked back at the man who now looked desperate more than nervous. “Why on Earth are you willing to pay me of all people this much money so that he can rip your pretty head off.” Ed inquired.

“I just need to do this, besides who says I’m going to die?”

Ed laughed. “The pile of bodies in the dumpster in the alley for one, me for two. Do you even have a weapon?”

“Just my hands.” 

Ed continued to stare at him, the money felt heavy in his hand. It was one of those moments in his life where he felt that he had a choice; he could be a decent man for once and give this guy his money back, tell him to leave and never come back, or he could pocket the cash and let him meet his maker.

A grin over took Ed’s face as he shoved the wad of cash into the pocket of his own dress pants. “Congrats then, you have a date with a zombie.” He said leading the other man towards the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed stood by the ring watching as one by one each man met a gruesome end at the hands of Grundy. He couldn’t help his laughter as Grundy ripped a man’s arms right off, the crunching of bone mixed with the wet squelching sound of blood and flesh as his arms ripped off as if he were a rag doll. The man’s eyes bulged, mouth falling open in a silent scream as he collapsed to the ground, body seizing.

Ed glanced to his left to look at the next fighter up, the nameless man with the dirty blond hair and the very fearful look in his eyes. His smile softened as he looked at the man, he swung his arm around his shoulders pulling him against his side, he could feel the newcomer flinch looking away from the ring to look up at Ed.

“Change your mind yet?” Ed asked still willing to give him an out, but he wouldn’t return his money.

The man shook his head, forcing a tense smile as he pulled from Ed’s friendly hold on him. They watched as two men entered the ring to grab the still twitching form of the man who would most certainly die. The ring was splattered with blood, Grundy with his own wounds that oozed a thick green fluid that Lee said appeared to be algae and swamp water.

Ed gave his new temporary friend a pat on the back before shoving him towards the ring. “Your turn.”

The man stared straight at Grundy, nodded, and then climbed up into the ring. Ed took his place at the side, hands resting on the bloodied surface of the ring as he watched with excited brown eyes. He noticed the man’s nervousness faded away the second his feet touched the soiled surface, there was a dangerous excited gleam in his eyes, a smirk on his face as he got into a typical boxer’s stance. Ed watched as the two circled each other, Grundy looking towards Ed as if silently asking for instructions. Ed rolled his eyes and waved for him to get on with it, put on the show they were known for.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Grundy hurdle himself towards the man, charging him like a bull. This seemed to catch their new fighter by surprise, he watched as the man stumbled back, placed his hands against Grundy’s broad shoulders his fingers pressing against gray soft flesh as he dug his heels against the ground trying to resist being shoved by the corpse. He grunted as he shoved back managing to knock Grundy to the ground. The zombie looked momentarily dazed as he looked up at the fighter, in that split second the man kicked him in the face knocking him onto his back. Ed couldn’t help his eager grin, the excited pounding of his heart in his chest as he watched this unnamed man taking his chance to get the upper hand.

It inevitably came to an end though as it always did. Grundy grabbed his ankle throwing the man roughly to the ground stunning him. Ed watched as the zombie lunged at the man, full weight settled on his lap as he began punching him over and over again. At this point most contenders were either passed out or screaming in agony. Not this man, instead he was laughing, the sound was hollow, but still some morbid excitement gleamed in those bright eyes of his. Ed’s excitement turned to something else, this sick sense of familiarity as he watched the man’s face.

Grundy gripped his throat in one hand and began squeezing.

“Crap.” Ed muttered to himself.

There was little thought as he scrambled up under the ropes and onto the ring, he ran to Grundy and began pulling the man’s shoulders.

“Hey big guy I need you to stop.” 

Grundy continued squeezing, he looked back at Ed, brow furrowed in confusion. “Stop?”

“Yeah, hey you don’t want to hurt our new friend, do you?” He asked talking to the creature as if it were a small child.

Grundy looked back at the man laying on the ground, his left eye nearly swollen shut, bottom lip split, and blood soaking his face. Grundy loosened his grip on his neck eventually letting go completely, he awkwardly patted the man’s head as if he were a dog before getting off him.

“That’s my guy, hey now c’mon I’ll make sure the Doc gets you a good meal. Okay?” Ed said as he rubbed the zombie’s arm.

He ignored the boos and outcries of the crowd, he knew the entire lot of them would stop being angry once they drank themselves into oblivion. He watched as Grundy wandered off in search of Lee, he knew she’d get him cleaned up then take him up to her apartment to cook for him. It was their tradition for each time the zombie won a fight, a way to show he was cared for; it of course was mostly Lee’s idea.

Ed’s attention turned to the man who still lay on the ground. He crouched down next to him. “He buddy, you doing okay?”

He truly hoped he wouldn’t need actual medical assistance, the last he checked both he and Lee were wanted by the cops and neither had health insurance. There was no way they could get this guy to a hospital and easily explain he’d been beaten up by a hulking swamp zombie.

He sighed with relief when the man groaned and attempted to pull himself up. Ed reached out helping him sit up. 

“Think you can stand?”

The other man nodded, Ed carefully helped him to his feet and guided him out of the ring and through the crowd of outraged junkies and rejects.


End file.
